Electronic devices with touch screens, such as smart mobile phones, tablet PCs, and the like, may include functions of shooting pictures or recording videos. In the process of shooting pictures or recording videos, a touchscreen of an electronic device can be used to adjust shooting parameters. For example, the electronic device displays a plurality of buttons on the touchscreen, such as a shooting mode selection button, an exposure control button, a white balance control button, etc. When a user wishes to adjust a shooting parameter, the user may click on a corresponding button to trigger display of a corresponding drop-down menu, and then select or adjust the shooting parameter from the drop-down menu.